Forbidden love
by Ungraceful Ninja
Summary: Naruto mets a fellow Jinchuuriki who has a secret with a certain Family that may shake  the very foundations of Konoha itself.


**DISCLAIMER: I only own four character's of the story so far**

** Katie Yamada, Kuroku, the demon inside Katie and Takachi her crush are my OC characters.**

**The original cast of Naruto are Property of Masashi Kishimoto and not me (sadly)**

** FYI THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BEAR WITH ME!**

* * *

** FORBIDDEN **LOVE

CHAPTER 1

" Katie ... Katie ...Kat..ie you have to go to the Village of Konoha with out us. go before they figure out that you're with us instead of still in that cell." said master Kuroku as he layed in Katie's arms while the rain poured down and the rest of his team of Konoha were standing watch or trying to get her to run ahead of them.

" No Master Kuroku please stay with me, I can't do this on my own" Katie said quietly as she felt the only person who had ever cared for her slip into death's grasp.

" We have to go they found out where you are Katie. come on they will be here any minute, we don't have time for this." said one of the Konoha ninja angeryly

while trying to get Katie up so they could run.

Although Katie was asleep she suddenly sat up and fell off the bed as a result the sunlight streaming in thru her bedroom window.

" Damn sunlight ah crap what time is it" said Katie as she slowly stood up and went into the bathroom to brush her midnight black an blue hair. while she stood there she could not help but wonder if she would ever see the only friend she had in the village sound plus he is her only crush.

Katie walked out of the bathroom having finished her business and stared pulling on the purple shorts. then she put on her small black spagettii strap tank top with the words " love suck" when she heard a knock on the door.

" Coming in a moment," She said while pulling on a cropped navy shirt and finally her vest. as she walked to the door she tied her headband on just enough that it did not hurt. before she could open the door it burst open and hit her in the nose.

"Katie, Katie come on hurry up it is almost time for the water festival" said Ino, Sakura, and Hinata when they came thru the door.

" Katie why are you on the ground" Ino asked Katie.

" Because you hit in the face with the door" Katie said angeryly to Ino.

" Well sorry miss grumpy" Ino said sarcastically

Katie just turned around and walked out the door onto the street.

" Hey, Katie wait up" they said at the same time as they ran to catch up to her. katie ignored adn kept walking to get to the water festival on time when she noticed a group of eight people wearing black and red cloaks walking towards them.

" Augh ... not him tell me that is not Takachi in that group" Katie whispered to herself. Ino, Sakura,Hinata finally caught up to her when that very group went walking by them. Katie suddenly looked at the group and she noticed someone who looked like Sasuke only older, with longer hair, and purple nailpolish on the nails. the next thing she knows water is being splashed on her face and hearing a voice saying " What happened to her Takachi".

"Is it not oddvious she fainted apparently after looking at your face Itachi" Takachi said laughing alittle.

" Ungh what happened to me " she said shakingly as she opened her eyes and noticed that the group that they had walked by before she had collapesed because they were all around her.

" Well is she not a beauty, an a very cute kunoichi too" said a one of the members of the group. katie noticed that the one who had spoken had red and white hair, stunning sapphire blue eyes and also wearing a red an black cloak.

" Yo, Katie long time no see and how is your shoulders" Takachi said trying to hide a smile.

Katie just looked at him with a hurt look on her face before she slapped him with all the bent up fury she had for him because he had abondoned her at her biggest time of need.

" What was that for Katie" Takachi while holding the right side of his face where a red hand shaped print could be seen.

" That is for abondoning me when I needed you the most and because of you orochimaru found out about my family, you ungrateful vile little cockroach be lucky I don't just pin you to a wall and leave you for dead" katie said trying to fight the tears she could feel coming and she almost fell agian as her legs started giving out except that Takachi managed t o catch her before she fell on her face.

" Careful you are still weak from looking into Itachi's sharingan eye" Takachi said as he helped her right herself.

" Wait did you say Itachi Uchiha isn't that sasuke's older brother, and the one who slaughtered his whole clan." katie asked still leaning against Takachi.

" Katie are you ok ?" Hinata asked.

" yeah I'm fine Hinata, come on we need to get going before Tsunade freaks out on us" Katie said as she tried to get the only boy she ever loved to let her go except that he would not for some reason that she could not understand.

" Sorry we can't let you get away Katie, you have to come with us trust me just do as I say or else we'll have Itachi use his sharingan on you." Takachi said while trying to keep a hold on Katie except she slapped him again, then back flipped over Itachi before he could grab her. Katie grabbed Hinata's hand and ran as fast the two of them could run since Katie was still alittle groggy from looking at Itachi in the eyes and Katie looked back to see that only four were behind them.

" Hinata use your Byakugan to see if any one is in front us" Katie whispered to Hinata while they were still running.

" Yes, but I only see two in front of us and I can't find the other two" Hinata said to Katie.

" Okay ... wait let's try something" Katie said while slowing down to a walk.

" Wait what are you doing Katie" Hinata said shocked at what Katie was doing.

" Don't worry we'll be fine trust me on this Hinata, come on remember they're messing with a Yamada I mean come on I am not that easy to beat" Katie said smuggly to Hinata as she reached in to belt pouch to grab glass sphere's that were expolsives to throw at the people following them.

"You sure it will work they don't look like they will, wait are those expolsive spheres" Hinata said alittle shakingly

" Yeah it will believe me, but you might want to step back or just go on and tell Kakashi what happened." Katie whispered to Hinata while stepping on to the lake behind them to add more power to the water bomb no jutsu.

" good luck Katie I'll send for someone to look for you if you don't show up in thirty minutes." Hinata whispered to Katie as she hugged her good bye.

" well if it isn't our little escapee and the only one to have been the vessel of the yamato no rochi or should we say Katie yamada" said a voice behind her.

katie turned to see some one with red hair and what looked to puppet strings flying towards her which she easily ducked that is until she felt something grab her ankle and almost pull her under the surface of the lake. Katie quickly did the ninjutsu signs needed to activate the glass sphere as she threw them towards the people. the thing holding her leg finally managed to pull her under the lake suface which is where she got a good look at the thing holding her ankle it was a person with blue colored skin and gills on his neck. Katie could already feel her legs turning into a finn as a result of the deal she had made with the demon in her body the same day that Takachi had left her. "katie you idiot hurry let me use your body or else you will die you can't possibly be able to survie under the water." said the demon in her body.

" only one way to find out isn't there" Katie said as she answered the demon back and thinking of using the sharingan eye on the fish dude when she suddenly felt light headed and she felt arms closing around her waist an try to bring her up to the surface that was the last thing before she blacked out.

Katie woke up in the hospital with medical ninjas and Tsunade standing by the bed when she suddenly remembered that she had been fighting that group of people from earlier.

" Tsunade what happened to me and how did I end up here." katie asked Tsunade knowing that she was the best one to ask.

" Sai found you an the akatsuki at the lake except that you were unconscious and that apparently some one with red and white was I think tryig to make you breathe again, so Sai brought you here. what's this I hear about you having a demon sealed in you, do you know anything on it." Tsunade said while glaring at katie.

"Even if I did I sure as hell would not tell you, so back off you don't know what I've been thru since I was born." katie said angerly as her voice rose in pitch to where she was almost yelling at Tsunade. when Katie tried to get out of the bed she felt something stab her palm of her right hand. katie turned her hand over to see a bracelet made of sapphires, really thin metal, and the glass beads of a bracelet that orochimaru had taken from her mom's dead body along with the emerald leaves that were hanging on the other part of the bracelet.

"Oh yeah these were from the kid with the white, red hair along with the other things on your night stand next to you." Tsunade said as she pointed out the items she had been talking about. Katie reached over to the bed side table to see a pair of ruby earrings that Takachi had owned the last time she had seen him and a note that said:

_~Katie ~ _

_see you at the lotus pond at the edge of the village in a week! _

_~Takachi~_

_p.s take care of my heart I've left it with you._

After reading the note Katie could not fight the tears any longer that had been meaning to over flow since seeing him today even if he was with the Akatsuki she still loved him.

Katie just sat there in shock still trying to comprehend what all had happened to her today.


End file.
